


Impact of Power - Tommy: Forever Red

by jtrevizo



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtrevizo/pseuds/jtrevizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moments following the end of “Forever Red”. Spoiler: PR through PRWF “Forever Red”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact of Power - Tommy: Forever Red

After handing over the Red Turbo Ranger powers Tommy had expected he’d be able to settle into a normal life. Of course a normal life for a former ranger and leader had ended up being racing cars, going to college and somehow ending up on the radar of NASADA as someone who... could help.

He wasn’t sure exactly how much they knew or how they learned it but he’d gone along and, for the most part, kept them at a distance.

Occasionally though he got a call like the one he got while taking a break between semesters and lounging at Bulkmeister’s. With what they were able to tell him over an unsecured line Tommy knew he didn’t have the luxury or even the desire to say no and quickly found himself back in the game in a big way.

Standing with all the former red rangers, ones he knew by reputation and those he knew from actually having met or worked with them, he found himself in like minded company. They had a purpose, some of them for the first time in a while. The call had gone out and so many had answered it. He’d heard that Rocky wasn’t coming from Andros - something about him being... unavailable. Which meant that it was just going to be him, Andros, Aurico, Wes, Eric, T.J., Leo, Carter and the new kid, Cole.

So when Jase finally hauled his ass from wherever he’d been at to finally show up, Tommy’d been happier than he could remember in ages at the chance to not just see his old friend but to be with him on a mission once more.

Once everyone that was coming was there he and Andros laid out what they’d been told, what they knew and felt the slight pangs of regret that he’d left so many of Zedd and Mondo’s people and arsenal intact before he shed his duties. It was that nagging guilt that had driven him back to action without a moment’s hesitation. Even if he had no idea what would really happen when they got put into a position to need their powers...

But when it came down to the moment they worked.

When he’d left behind Zeo 5 Red he didn’t really think about the fact that, since those powers had never been destroyed just... retired in favor of the Turbo powers, he could still access them. And in that moment when the Zeo power flooded his limbs he felt the rush once more and pondered for just a moment why he’d ever let Zordon retire him.

Things might have been very different if he had been there when the Turbo team left for space when Zordon had been kidnapped. He might have challenged Andros for the right to wear the red and then when the time came they might have found another way other than letting Zordon sacrifice himself when evil just found a way back once again...

Still, they had done what they needed to do; they’d destroyed Serpentera and scattered the remnants of Mondo’s army. He’d fought alongside his friends and fellow rangers and had proven to them and himself that he could still be of use; that he still had what it took to be a ranger, even after all this time

Of course, having watched the new Wild Force Red Ranger Cole smile at him like he’d met Elvis or George Washington or something before he turned to walk away from everything once again made him ponder just what kind of legacy he was leaving in his wake. That was of course until he heard his bro explain how Tommy was not the greatest ranger ever and that it had actually been him that had done all the hard work while Tommy had been in the juice bar, kissing Kim...

The man still knew how to push his buttons... Even now, after years and other relationships the memory of those times with Kimberly did... something to his chest.

With a sigh he shoved the feelings away and focused once again on making his way to his car and heading back to Bulkmeister’s to settle his bar tab. Of course Jase had suggested that maybe they meet up for a beer and a chat, which made him smirk as if Jase did show he was gonna get an earful about the Kimberly comment.

Still, he could spend a little time with Jason and then head back to school. He’d figured that if he returned early perhaps he would be able to graduate early... move on to the next step in his new career path, generously made possible by NASADA’s recent donation to his education fund. Another part of his being on their radar and available to... consult had been the financial and educational assistance. 

He’d even been given a heads up that when he got back he’d be meeting a new tutor; a Hayley something or other...

-End-


End file.
